


tap tap tap

by beautifullytragic



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullytragic/pseuds/beautifullytragic
Summary: “I was wondering – if you’d like to make it a date. Tonight I mean..."Set sometime before Donna goes to work for Louis
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	tap tap tap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to my first Suits fic, it's been years since I wrote so I'm extremely rusty so be gentle with me :)

The tapping had been driving her crazy all morning. It was as though he had created a whole new form of audible Chinese water torture just for her, and every time she heard his fingers tap against the glass table top she felt the sound magnified in her head, echoing and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, breathing through her rising levels of irritation to finally focus her attention back to the unfinished dictation that was blinking at her from her computer screen.

She had typed one more sentence when it started again. She whipped her head around, glaring through the glass wall, finding him just sat staring at the screen of his laptop, fingers still drumming a song that was reverberating in her brain and her finger hovered over the intercom button before she thought, it was probably best to ask him in private if he was trying to kill her from annoyance alone.

“Are you summoning an evil spirit?” she asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossing in front of her. His head snapped up, fingers stilling as he looked at her, brow slightly furrowed in confusion.

“Because what other possible reason could you have for trying to KILL me with all of that all day?”

He followed her pointed look to his fingers and stretched out hand, before placing it in his lap.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t even-”

“Everything okay?”  
She stopped short of his desk, her eyes softening slightly. It isn’t like him to fidget, especially when he knows how she feels about monotonous noise and how it makes her feel as though something is scratching at her soul from inside her ears. It isn’t often that he even does it anymore, unless there’s something wrong – unless there’s a case he thinks he maybe can’t win. 

He sighs, resting his forearms on the table, staring at her unblinking. He inhales sharply, as though he’s just about to say something, and then thinks the better of it.  
“Fine, Donna, it’s nothing”  
“Are you sure? Because if there’s something I can do to help with the case?”  
A short sigh, “It isn’t the case, it’s about tonight..”

Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a slight panic rush through her. He was cancelling, of course he was. Their anniversary dinners at Del Posto were a great idea, but there really was no binding agreement to them. She began to momentarily regret the choice of outfit she had worn, thinking it was such a waste that the people of New York City wouldn’t get to see her in it,  
“Oh? If you need to stay late and work, we could always get a takeaway instead?” she cringed as she heard her voice come out way too high than normal, and she hoped he wouldn’t notice the sudden change in octaves.  
“No, it isn’t about the case at all”, he said, leaning forward to run the fingers on his left hand through his hair slowly, careful not to muss up anything too much when he didn’t have a mirror around. She was confused, her brain working quickly to figure out what he meant. He wanted out of dinner, but it wasn’t anything to do with the case.  
Oh.  
A date. He has a date, she thought. She has never really given much thought before to whether he ever had to cancel dates with women on their Del Posto anniversary, she had always just assumed that once that day rolled around very year it was just the two of them, naively she’d admit now.  
“We can always reschedule, if you have a date”, she internally rolled her eyes at how forced her voice sounded, forcing the corners of her mouth to turn into a smile.

He cleared his throat, gently pulling the collar of his shirt away from him as he did so, his eyes locking with hers and she forgot how to breathe for a second.  
“I was wondering – if you’d like to make it a date. Tonight I mean..”

She was sure she’d just passed out. Blinking, she raised one eyebrow, daring him to continue, afraid to answer too quickly in case it was some sort of bizarre joke he was playing.

“I’ve been thinking for a while that maybe we should start a discussion about what this-us is, and I thought we could start tonight – if you wanted to…”  
His voice trailed off at the end and she thought how remarkable it was how nervous he seemed, when asking a woman out would be his automatic to response to that woman just being in his vicinity. She then became painfully aware of the fact that she had been silent for far too long, probably more silent than she’s ever been in his presence, and she smiled at him, hoping that he could see it reach her eyes this time,  
“I would like that”

He raised his eyebrows, not quite hiding the look of surprise as fast as he would have liked, “Really?”  
She nodded, opening her mouth to say something else when the ringing of her phone cut through the silence in his office.

“I should-“she gestured towards it, walking briskly back to her desk.  
Answering the phone, she found she was barely registering what the caller had to say and out of character for her, had to ask them to repeat themselves twice.  
It wasn’t until a few hours later, as he was leaving to go speak to a client he tapped his fingers lightly on the corner of her desk and she looked up, their eyes meeting as they both smiled silently.  
As he walked away she realised maybe the tapping wasn’t the worst noise in the world.


End file.
